ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ballista
category:guides . See discussion. = History = Thanks to the influence of the free-roaming adventurer population, international relations are experiencing a boom period. Even marriages between people of formerly warring countries have become commonplace. However, for the commanders who protect the borders of the three nations, such amity creates a growing concern. With the recent cessation of hostilities between nations, the guards who patrol their countries' borders have grown complacent. On the other hand, soldiers who serve in areas of heavy beastman activity are exhausted by the necessity to be constantly alert. In the event that war should suddenly break out, an army's morale would be hampered by both of these extremes. Some asked the question: Is this not the perfect time to revive a practice that stirs a nation's soldiers--nay, the entire country--into a frenzy of patriotism? Thus, in a rare show of unity, the four great nations have decided to form a board for International Resolution through Non-lethal Conflict (IRNC, or simply "Conflict"), and resurrected an ancient set of rules that govern simulated combat. The first scheduled Conflict event will be based on the training exercises of the Royal Knights of San d'Oria. Among other disturbing tales, it is rumored that this punishing game was once played with an actual skull.... = Overview = In accordance with the decision of the board for International Resolution through Non-Lethal Conflict, an event known as "Ballista" is to be introduced. The following details the concept of Ballista as explained by representatives of the three nations. This event is based upon a training exercise employed by the Royal Knights of San d'Oria. Competitors from each nation attempt to score the most points within a set time by throwing a stone, or "Petra," into a castle-like construction known as a "Rook." After confirming the schedule for Ballista, competitors register their participation though the "Herald," the referee for the event. Once the competitors have all gathered at the appointed place, the Herald declares the beginning of the match. The first thing competitors must do is find a Petra, several of which have been buried somewhere in the playing field by the Herald prior to the match. Competitors who manage to find a Petra must then seek out a Rook. However, Rooks are not always open to a throw from a player. To open a Rook, a competitor needs to achieve "Gate Breach" status by defeating a player from the opposing team. Once Gate Breach status has been achieved, the competitor is able to score points by throwing Petras into a Rook. According to the rules of Ballista, the positions of the Rooks change at regular intervals during the course of a match. In other words, taking out members of the opposing team in an efficient manner plays an important role in Ballista. On the assumption that battles between adventurers will differ greatly from skirmishes with monsters, the Conflict Commanders of all three nations are counting on this experience to sharpen the combat ability of their nation's heroes. During a match, competitors who are not in possession of Petras are able to use an ability to temporarily increase their movement speed, while players who have obtained a Petra gain access to an ability that allows them to search for Rooks. Using these abilities effectively to find Petras, take down an opposing team member, then seek out a Rook to score points in as little time as possible is the path to victory in the game of Ballista. =Ballista Guide = By Ballista TheSquall '' Prerequisites 1. You must be a minimum of Rank 3 In your home nation '''NPC Locations and Useful Positions' 1a. Bastok Conflict Director - Invincible Shield - Metalworks - G-8 1b. Bastokan Leader - President Karst - Metalworks - J-8 2a. San d'Oria Conflict Director - Excenmille - Northern San d'Oria - D-9 2b. San d'Orian Leader - King Destin - Chateau d'Oraguille - I-9 3a. Windurst Conflict Director - Mhabi Molkot - Heavens Tower - Clerical Chamber 3b. Windurstan Leader - Star Sibyl - Heavens Tower (Accessible through Kupipi, Clerical Chamber) 4a. Pashhow Marshlands Ballista Herald - (I-7) 4b. Meriphataud Mountains Ballista Herald - (G-7) 4c. Jugner Forest Ballista Herald - (I-8) There are now Pursuivants in each major city who will give the latest information about ballista. 5a. San d'Oria Pursuivant - Northern San d'Oria - K-9 5b. Bastok Pursuivant - Port Bastok - J-12 5c. Windurst Pursuivant - Windurst Waters - J-9 5d. Jeuno Pursuivant - Ru'Lude Gardens - I-8 5e. Aht Urhgan Pursuivant - Aht Urhgan Whitegate - G-11 (since July 2006) Obtaining the License #First you must speak to your Nation's Conflict Director (locations above), after doing so you will recieve a lengthy cut scene explaining the history of Conflict and showing the reinstatement of Ballista. #After the cutscene is over the NPC will hand you two letters, one for each of the other nations directors. You must now travel to the other two nations and deliver these letters. #Travel to either of the other opposing nations and find the leader (President, Star Sibyl or King) and you will recieve a cut scene and then be sent to the director. #Locate the director and talk to him to hand over one of the letters and you're all set to travel to the remaining nation. Follow the same path; travel to the nations leader, get the cut scene, go to the director. #Once your have handed in both the letters travel back to your home nation and speak with the Conflict Director again. He will congratulate you and send you to see your nation's leader. #Travel to your nations leader for another cut scene, once this is over go back to the Conflict Director and you will recieve a Ballista License. #Now you're all set! You're a licensed ballista player. Ballista Schedule of Events *The schedule has changed greatly due to the last update so please pay attention. *Matches are played on even Vana'diel days only (2,4,6, etc.) and entry periods are done the day beforehand. *If you don't understand the way Vana'diel time goes, use the /clock command in game, or find a Vana'diel Clock on the internet. *''Jugner Forest Schedule'' :*Months 1-4: San d'Oria vs. Bastok :*Months 5-8: Bastok vs. Windurst :*Months 9-12: San d'Oria vs. Windurst :*Matches on days 2 (Level Cap 30), 8 (Level Cap 40), 14 (Level Cap 50), 20 (Level Cap 60), 26 (No Level Cap) *''Pashhow Marshlands Schedule'' :*Months 1-4: Bastok vs. Windurst :*Months 5-8: San d'Oria vs. Windurst :*Months 9-12: San d'Oria vs. Bastok :*Matches on days 4 (Level Cap 30), 10 (Level Cap 40), 16 (Level Cap 50), 22 (Level Cap 60), 28 (No Level Cap) *''Meriphataud Mountains Schedule'' :*Months 1-4: San d'Oria vs. Windurst :*Months 5-8: San d'Oria vs. Bastok :*Months 9-12: Bastok vs. Windurst :*Matches on days 6 (Level Cap 30), 12 (Level Cap 40), 18 (Level Cap 50), 24 (Level Cap 60), 30 (No Level Cap) Entry Fees *Level Cap 30 - 500gil *Level Cap 40 - 1000gil *Level Cap 50 - 1500gil *Level Cap 60 - 2000gil *No Level Cap - 3000gil Ballista Rules #Find a Petra: A Petra is a rock hidden by the Herald. Find one by using the /quarry command. Don't always expect a petra, however, as the Herald sometimes hides other items too, which must be used immediately and not kept. You cannot lose petras unless you die, leave the area, or score. #Successfully use Sprint: /sprint is a command only usable by players that do not hold a petra. It temporarily boosts speed (like Flee), allowing the player to cover ground quicker. #Successfully use Scout: /scout is a command only usable by players currently holding a petra. It gives you the closest location of a Rook (the goal), which change randomly. Scout will give an approximate location and direction of the nearest rook, allowing for the player to find it. #Gate Breach: In order to open up the Rook to score, you must achieve Gate Breach. In order to achieve this, the player must kill a member of the opposing team. The time period that the Gate Breach is allowed is very low and a score must be achieved ASAP. #'Ballista Royale rules': Only 6 team members can participate in one match. The 6 team members participating in a match must all have different jobs. Useful Items and Commands #Conflict Earring: Key Item. This item will provide novices with tips, tricks, and information about Ballista during the match. It is useful for those without much experience. #/quarry: Quarry allows you to dig into the ground and find Petras. It's also useful to find other items such as potions. However, Heralds do not allow item storage so the item found must be used immediately. #/sprint: Sprint allows you to run faster temporarily, like Flee, allowing you to travel across more land and find petras. Command is only usable by those that do not have any Petras. #/scout: Scout allows you to find Rooks a lot easier than searching for a needle in a haystack. Command is only usable by those that carry a Petra. #: This command will be able to tell your alliance if you have Gate Breach status or not. #: This command will tell your alliance how many petras you currently hold. Vocabulary #Petra: The "ball" in the game. Attempt to throw these rocks into a Rook. #Rook: The "goal" in the game. Petras are thrown into these only after a Gate Breach. #Gate Breach: Status achieved after an opposing team member is killed. Required for a goal. #Herald: The referee of the match. The Herald places the petras prior to the match. #Pursuivant: An assistant that will provide information to team members if they have a Ballista Earring. They now are also in the four major cities to provide information on the latest ballista. #Camp: The "Home Point" of the match. Players can be teleported here after dying if they wish. Special Abilities #Provoke: Provoke can be used to force an opposing team player to lock his target on the provoker. This does not always work, but can be used to save a teammate. #Steal / Mug: Abilities can be used to take Petras from opposing team players. #Auto-Attack: The Range of melee weapons is increased. #Resistance: Resist Abilities are enhanced. #Sleep: As of June 29th, Sleep Spell has been decreased in potency. Ballista Points A character can earn a maximum amount of 2000 Ballista Points (October 2005 update). You can exchange your points at the Marshal for items, which can be used at the next Ballista match. Ballista Ranking Diorama Abdhaljs -Ghelsba Outpost SE introduced a reservable Battlefield for your own Ballista Matches with the April 2005 Updates. This reservable battfields are called Diorama Abdhaljs. One map was available at this time -Ghelsba Outpost- or just Diorama - Ghelsba Outpost. A second map was introduced later -Purgonorgo Isle-, which is now used for Brenner since February 2006, a capture the flag mod of the original Ballista. For detailed informations, how to reserve your Ballista, look at the April 2005 Updates history. NPCs involved in Ballista #Herald: Ballista Referee #Marshal: Ballista Points Trader, also Information NPC #Pursuivant: Ballista Information NPC #Perevie, Meh Nbolo, Muzeze: Ballista Armor Storer #Tillecoe: Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba Officer June 2004 Updates *If your nation / alliance is winning, you will be allowed gate breach status for only 1.5 Vana'diel Hours (3.5 minutes) *If your nation / alliance is losing, you will be allowed gate breach status for only 3.0 Vana'diel Hours (7.0 minutes) *The number of petras you can score has been reduced to 5 for any gate breach. *Ballista is now played in a best-of-three format, with three seven-hour Vana'diel matches being played, with 90-minutes Vana'diel time between them. For each of the matches, the winner is given a point. When all three matches are played, a winner is decided. To give for fairness, however. If you win the third match AND produce the high scorer, your alliance will be given two points. *Max players have been increased to 72 per side. February 2005 Updates *When subjected to multiple castings during a match, players will gradually build a resistance to the black magic spells Gravity and Bind, and the white magic spell Silence. The resistance to the bard song Lullaby has been adjusted to match these changes. Resistance to these spells can be built up from the beginning of the match, or directly after recovering at the camp. *The maximum duration of all sleep effects has been limited to 45 seconds. *As in normal battles, the additional Stun effect of weapons will not activate for a certain period of time against targets that have just recovered from Stun. *The warrior job ability Provoke has been enhanced. *TP will be reset at the following times : *#At the beginning of a match (at the beginning of each match in the case of Best of Three). *#After recovering at camp. *#When changing areas. *#When logging out. *During a match, monsters will become invisible to participants. Beastmaster pets will remain visible, as normal. *In areas where normal items cannot be used (Pashhow Marshlands), the maximum number of temporary items that can be carried has been increased from 10 to 15. *5 new temporary items have been added : *#Petra Eater *#Catholicon *#Catholicon plus 1 *#Lethe Water *#Lethe Water plus 1 *The location of the camps in the Pashhow Marshlands and the Meriphataud Mountains has been changed. *After recovering at camp, players will be considered to be "preparing for battle," and will be granted the effects of Invisible and Sneak. *The wait time for reusing the Sprint command has been reduced. A “Ballista Point Ranking” ranking system has been introduced. For further details see under Ballista Ranking. April 2005 Updates *Players will now retain their Ballista license after changing nationalities. *NPCs offering armor storage services can now be found in the Jugner Forest, the Pashhow Marshlands, and the Meriphataud Mountains. Please refer to the main Update Details page for further details on changes to this service. *The new key item Ballista shovel is now available. *The following two temporary items have been added: Demoralizer plus 1 , Demoralizer *The following special rules have been made permanent: #Prevention of match re-entry #Minimum level requirements #HP/MP/TP amounts when raised #HP/MP/TP amounts when returning to camp #Reduction of time required between quarrying (Speak with a Herald for further details) *'New rules' have been introduced. #Special Rules #*When less than 41 players are participating in a match, the position of the camps will be located closer to the center of the Ballista battle zone. #*When there is a large difference in the number of members between the two forces, the number of Rooks appearing on the field will be increased to two. #Limited-time Features #*Ballista participants level 30 and above will receive EXP bonuses after each match. (Players who do nothing during a match may not be rewarded with any experience points.) *'New Ballista Area': The new Ballista-specific area Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba is now accessible. #'Reserving the Area' ##Diorama Abdhaljs can only be accessed after being reserved. ##To reserve the area, a Ballista license and a small number of Ballista Points are required. There are no race or nationality restrictions. ##Please note that players who have not installed and registered the Chains of Promathia expansion pack will not be allowed access to the area. ##Diorama Abdhaljs can be reserved for blocks of two hours (Earth time). ##Reservations can only be made for the two-hour block that comes exactly two days (Earth time) after the current date. ##*For example, if a player wishes to reserve the Diorama on April 29 from 10:00 to 12:00, she would have to make her reservation between 10:00 and 12:00 on April 27. Upon completing a reservation, players will receive a copy of the Ballista redbook . This item is needed for entry into the Diorama. It also can be used to create pages which may be passed out to fellow adventurers, which will allow them access to the area as well. In the event that no one reserves a certain two-hour block, or a reservation is not reconfirmed (reconfirmation is required 15 minutes before a reservation begins), other adventurers can immediately occupy the current block. In this case, the new applicant will receive a copy of the Ballista whitebook . Just as with the redbook, this item is used for entry into the Diorama, as well as for making pages which can be passed out to others. ##At the time of reservation, the area’s level restriction is chosen. This level will be printed on the red/whitebook and all of its pages. ##All Diorama-related services (including reservations, transportation, and information) are handled by Tillecoe, who is situated in front of the Ru’Lude Gardens Residential Area entrance. All services are free except for reservations (which require Ballista Points) and transportation (which requires a small gil fee). #'Master of Ceremonies' ##The player who makes the original reservation (possesses a copy of the red/whitebook) is automatically deemed the Master of Ceremonies (MC). In addition to organizing all proceedings within the Diorama, the MC will also be required to adjust participation settings and Ballista rules. In the event that an MC does not show, another of the page holders may have the opportunity to take up MC responsibilities. #'Entry' ##Players can register for participation by trading their copy/page of the Ballista red/whitebook to the Herald stationed within the Diorama. ##Players can choose to participate on one of two teams--the Griffons (green) or the Wyverns (blue). Teams will never be separated by nationality. #'Proceedings' ##The MC can, at any time, change the status of the Diorama to the following: ##*Match Settings Underway ##*Accepting Entries ##*Briefing Period ##*Match in Progress ##*Between Matches ##In the event of a status change, a message will be displayed to all players in the area. #'Setting Ballista Rules' The following is a list of the match rules that the MC can set before each match: #*Level Restriction (Lv.10/Lv.20/Lv.30/Lv.40/Lv.50/Lv.60/unrestricted): This is set at the time of the reservation. #*Minimum Level Restriction (none/ Lv.10/Lv.20/Lv.30/Lv.40/Lv.50/Lv.60/Lv.75): When a minimum level restriction is set, any player under that level will not be allowed to participate in the matches. Also, the minimum level restriction must be equal to or lower than the maximum level restriction. #*Support Job (allowed/not allowed) #*Entry Type (free/open/auto/shuffle) #*#Free: Players are allowed to select the team they wish to join. However, if one side grows too large, further applications may be denied until the number of members on the other side has increased. #*#Open: Players can join the team of their choice, only if the side they have chosen has the same or fewer members than the other. If the side chosen has more members, players will automatically be moved to the team with fewer. #*#Auto-Balance: After players have completed a temporary entry into one of the two sides, the MC can choose to redistribute the players (by main job) evenly among the teams. #*#Random Shuffle: After players have completed a temporary entry into one of the two sides, the MC can choose to randomly shuffle all players between the teams. #*Entry Cancel (allowed/not allowed): If re-entry is not allowed, a player will not be able to reapply for match participation in the event he or she requests a discharge before or during a match. #*Mid-Match Entry (allowed/not allowed): If mid-match entry is allowed, players unaffiliated with either side may join one of the teams while the match is in progress. #*Match Location: The MC can adjust the position of the Herald (4 locations), the camps (8 locations), and the Rooks (4 locations). The MC can also decide on the total number of Rooks (1 to 4). A match’s battle zone is decided by the location of the Rooks in play. For example, if only Rook B is used, then the battle zone will be in the field around Rook B. If Rooks A and C are used, then the battle zone will be in the field around Rooks A and C, as well as the area around where Rook B would be if it were to be used. If at any time all members of the leading forces leave the battle zone, all players on the opposing forces will automatically be granted Gate Breach status. #*Briefing Period Length (1 min/3 min/5 min): The briefing period is the time set aside before a match to allow the two sides to talk over their battle strategies. #*Match Length (10 min/15 min/20 min/30 min/45 min/1 Vana’diel day/60 min): A match will be cancelled in the event a party's Diorama access time expires before the match has completed. (1 Vana’diel day = 57 minutes, 36 seconds) #*Match Type (all or nothing/best of three): The length of the interval between best of three matches is based on single match length. Match Length Interval Length 10 minutes 30 seconds 15 minutes 60 seconds 20 minutes 60 seconds 30 minutes 90 seconds 45 minutes 90 seconds 1 Vana’diel Day 96 seconds 60 minutes 90 seconds #*Normal Item Usage (allowed/not allowed): When normal item use is not allowed, players will be unable to use items acquired before the match. (This does not include items such as arrows and projectiles.) #*Temporary Item Capacity (10/15/20): Sets the maximum number of temporary items (items found when quarrying) that can be stored in a player's inventory. #*Temporary Item Distribution (allowed/not allowed): When allowed, five temporary items will be distributed to all participants at the beginning of each match (or set of matches). #*Voucher Exchange (allowed/not allowed): When allowed, all vouchers a player carries at the beginning of the match will be exchanged for the corresponding temporary items. #*First Petra Selection (allowed/not allowed): When allowed, players will have the opportunity to throw away the first Petra that they find (in order to maintain use of the /sprint command). #*Fill All Petra Holes (yes/no): When all Petra holes are filled, players will always find either Petras or temporary items when quarrying. #*One-Time Scoring Limit (1/2/3/4/5/10/15/none): This setting determines the number of Petras a player can score at one time (per Gate Breach). #*Called Game (none/10-Petra lead/20-Petra lead/30-Petra lead/40-Petra lead/50-Petra lead/60-Petra lead/70-Petra lead/80-Petra lead/90-Petra lead/100-Petra lead): When the called game function is in effect, a game will automatically come to an end when the lead of one team reaches the number set by the MC. This function can only be used when the match type is “all or nothing.” *'Other information' **Matches played in the Diorama are not subject to Ballista Ranking. Thus, players will not earn Ballista Points for their performances. **A map of Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba will be presented to all adventurers, free of charge, upon arrival to the area. July 2005 Updates *If one side of an official match is low on members, entry into that force is now possible even if a match is already underway. In this case, experience may still be gained if certain conditions are met, just as if the player had entered the match from the start. Also, if a player enters during a match, both forces will receive a message notifying them of the new entry. *The player must have the following in order to enter a match already underway: #A Ballista License #Enough gil to enter the match #The minimum level required for the match being played *A player who has just entered an official match or a match in Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba that was already underway will temporarily be placed under Preparing for Battle status. *Players may now borrow the key items Ballista Earring and Ballista Band free of charge from the Pursuivant in Ru’Lude Gardens. #Ballista Earring: When in possession of this item, the player will receive information about the next Ballista match and the entry registration time when entering San d’Oria, Bastok, Windurst, or Jeuno from one day prior to the match (Vana’diel time) until the end of the entry period. #Ballista Band: When in possession of this item, the player will be given the choice of whether to keep or throw away the first Petra he quarries. #Ownership of a Ballista License is not required to borrow the above items. #The player may return the items simply by speaking to a Pursuivant. *Players are no longer able to adjust Petra selection settings in Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba. The player will be given the option of what to do with the first Petra quarried only when in possession of the new key item “Ballista Band.” *The following rules have been changed from special rules to standard rules: #Camp locations will change when the number of participants in a match is 40 or less. #The number of Rooks will be reduced to two when there is a significant difference in the number of players on each side. #Players will now receive experience points for participating in an official match. *The system of “'Open Entry'” for official matches, in which all adventurers were allowed to join the force with the smallest number of participants, has been done away with and replaced by a system called “'Temporary Entry'” in which players may join a force regardless of allegiance. However, the player's entry is temporary, and similar to Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba's “Auto-Balance” feature, the players may be redistributed for balance when the match begins. *In Ru'Lude Gardens, the player will be able to view Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba's reservation status. Reservations for the next two days (Earth time) will be shown. *The NPC Tillecoe will now inform the player of the match’s level restriction when a match at Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba is set to allow general participation. *Temporary items will now be distributed at the start of official matches held at the Pashhow Marshlands. *A section of the Ballista rulebook that is read out by the Pursuivant has been changed. *The rate of success for Foe Lullaby and Horde Lullaby has been lowered for players with bard as a support job. *A limit has been imposed on the amount of HP that can be absorbed by Bloody Bolts’ HP Drain effect during Ballista. October 2005 Updates *New temporary items have been added. *"Remedy voucher," " Panacea voucher," and "smelling salts voucher" have been added to the list of key items obtainable with Ballista Points. *Fewer Ballista Points are now required to obtain certain vouchers. *The effective range of powers accessible through the summoner ability "Blood Pact" has been extended. Certain powers will not be affected. *The duration of the resistance effect to the bard song "Lullaby" has been increased. *The equipment-change penalty has been altered for the Ammo slot. *An issue in which Ballista participants could not draw their weapons while being hit repeatedly by ninjutsu attacks, etc. has been addressed. Players are no longer able to disable others by employing the use of attacks in frequent succession. *The message that appears when using the "examine" command during Ballista has been changed to "(player's name) checks your Ballista data." *The maximum number of Ballista Points that a player can have has been increased from 1000 to 2000. *The number of Ballista Points required to reserve "Diorama Abdhaljs - Ghelsba" has been reduced from 200 to 100. *It is now possible to set "Diorama Abdhaljs - Ghelsba" to Ballista Royale rules. Maximum level, minimum level, and entry type must be specified before the match. Restrictions on the number of participants per side and job limitations will also not be set. The MC may change various match rules even while under the Ballista Royale rules setting. *When using Ballista Royale rules, certain temporary items will no longer be available. *Players can now use the "Ballista Band" under Ballista Royale rules. December 2005 Updates *The rook locations in the Pashhow Marshlands and Meriphataud Mountains have been changed. *An issue wherein characters recovering from a “Stun” effect were temporarily unable to dig for or shoot Petras has been addressed. February 2006 Updates *The following functions have been added to the Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba reservation system: #Any block of time up to 2 days after the reservation date can now be reserved. #It is now possible to set participation requirements when making a reservation. #By selecting the “Recruiting Members” option during the reservation process, prospective participants will now receive a page of the Ballista Redbook from Tillecoe. *In a previous update, damage taken during Conflict (PvP) by melee, ranged, and magic attacks was adjusted to an amount relatively lower than damage taken in regular battles with monsters. With this month’s version update, damage taken by techniques that hit multiple times has been adjusted in the same manner. This modification applies to job traits and weapon skills that allow the player to land consecutive hits (e.g., Double Attack, Triple Attack, Rampage). *The distance detection for auto-attack will now function correctly for PCs who have been the target of “Provoke” in a Conflict match. *'Introduction of Brenner:' Official Play Online Site April 2006 Updates *Previously, you could use a Pursuivant's teleportation service to travel to a match site from the beginning of the entry period to the beginning of the match. The availability of this service has been extended to last from the beginning of the entry period until the end of the match. *You can now speak to a Herald to receive teleportation service to or from a match site for 100 Ballista points, even if you do not possess a Ballista Instawarp or Instaport. July 2006 Updates Changes to both Ballista and Brenner: *Players hit repeatedly with Stun will gradually develop a resistance to the ability. This resistance will decrease with time. *The following changes have been made to the blue magic spell “Self-Destruct”: The damage will be split among the number of players in the caster’s area of effect. The caster will now retain a slightly greater amount of HP after casting Self-Destruct. Changes to Brenner only: *The graphical effect that appears when a Flammen-Brenner consumes a Petra and recovers from damage has been altered. =See also= *Diorama - Ghelsba Outpost *Brenner *Ballista License *Ballista Earring *Petra Shovel *Ballista Instawarp *Ballista Instaport *Ballista: The Conflict Returns =External Links= *Real-time Ballista Schedule